


Detour

by LoonyLupin



Series: Inky and Arrows: Brinda Cadash x Sera [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief detour in the Hinterlands yields no treasure, just a legless elf and a drenched dwarf; it's a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detour

Brinda Cadash was up to her chest in ice cold water, feeling increasingly annoyed.  There had been a  _map_  drawn to this area, she was sure of it, and surely there would be some decent treasure stuffed behind this waterfall, wouldn’t there?  It seemed a perfect place for it.  After all, there was a map and everything! **  
**

But what had seemed like a good idea a few minutes ago was deeply irritating now.  Her boots squelched in mud when they weren’t slipping on rocks, and she grumbled as she approached the fall.  Varric was sitting on the riverbank, chuckling.  “You want to get soaked, be my guest, Herald,” he said.  “I’ll stay on dry land, like a  _sane_  dwarf.”  Solas was perched on a nearby rock, keeping an eye out for marauders.  Brinda rather suspected he was only pretending to be awake.  It seemed the odd elf was always slipping into a doze and investigating the Fade when there was a moment to rest.

Sera was the only one who had actually gotten in the water with her, but she was clearly freezing to death.  Her cheeks were bright pink and her arms were crossed as she hunkered down into herself, shuffling through the water a few feet behind Brinda.  “Herald!” she sputtered.  “You’re mad, you are, you know that?  My legs are going to fall off and float off down the river and then we’ll really be sunk, me with no legs and all, you’ll have to carry me around.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind,” said Brinda without thinking.  She glanced back at Sera, noting the way the elf’s tunic clung to her in the water.  It was… distracting.  She slyly said, “We dwarves are known for our strength, after all.  I could carry you halfway around the Hinterlands without breaking a sweat.”

Sera splashed up to her side, arching an eyebrow at her, her teeth pulling just slightly at her bottom lip.  “That so?  I’d like to see it, miss dwarfy, you.”

Brinda couldn’t help it.  She lunged forward, cold water splashing up to her chest as she reached for the elf, intending to scoop her up over her shoulder.  She had just slipped her arms around Sera, thrilling at the way it felt to slide her arms around the other woman’s waist, laughing at Sera’s squeal, when she realized the rock she was standing on was moving.

_Shit._

There was a brief flurry of Sera’s long arms and an utterly undignified yelp from Brinda, and they went under.

Sera clawed her way up to the surface, blowing water out her mouth, and reached down to haul up Brinda.  Brinda spluttered, blinking rapidly, wiping water out of her eyes.  Sera still gripped her by the wrist.

“You might be strong, but your balance is shite,” Sera said helpfully.  “You should be more graceful, like me.”  She grinned at Brinda, her blonde hair plastered to her head, her ears dripping.  

Brinda looked down at Sera’s fingers curled around her arm, then back up to Sera’s face.  “I – I’ll have to work on that then,” Brinda said.  “Maybe we could practice some other time –”

Sera’s cheeks went even pinker, and she giggled.  “I’m going to hold you to that.  Sworn promise, that is.  Binding ‘til the day you die and all that rot.”

Brinda opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Varric clearing his throat.  “Hey, sorry to interrupt your waterfall adventure,” he said, “but Solas says there’s some more of those rebels headed our way.”

Sera dropped Brinda’s arm back into the water, and hurriedly splashed her way out.  Brinda followed reluctantly, though she couldn’t keep herself from smiling as she reached for her sword and shield and planted her boots on dry ground once more.

Maybe they hadn’t found any fabulous treasure, she reflected.  She raised her blade, considering; she felt the detour had been quite productive anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Silliness for these two dorks :)


End file.
